Drunken Kisses
by Solitia
Summary: Tseng and Vincent take a night out with the boys and end up going home together


Taking those drinks was a bad idea, he was sure of it, but after such a long week of keeping his department running efficiently, Tseng felt as though he deserved a night to kick back and relax. It wasn't that he did it often as Reno could attest as he stared at Tseng with that certain gleam in his eyes that said he was up to something. He pushed a shot across the bar at him and grinned. "Drink up, Tseng."

Tseng raised a brow and looked to Rude who was leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "It isn't poisoned," he affirmed, sunglasses still in place even though the bar was dark and Rude was in no form of uniform.

"I'm sure it's not poisoned." Tseng pinched the shot glass between his fingers and paused, reconsidering yet again before he tossed it back. Whiskey. He couldn't stand whiskey. With a grimace, Tseng set it back on the high polish counter. "Do they have anything here that doesn't taste like cough syrup?"

Reno laughed and ordered another round, passing Tseng something in a glass. "And this is?"

"More free booze, Tseng, stop talkin' an' start drinkin'!"

Tseng sighed and shook his head, sipping it and found it not completely terrible. "Do not order me beer. I won't drink it."

"Fair enough."

"Come on, Vincent, just one drink," Barrett prodded, pushing it across the table at him. "Even Cloud can drink these."

"I don't drink," he answered flatly, pushing it back with a single finger against the glass.

"I'm sure you drank with the other Turks while you were part of the program. One drink. I'm sure you could use it." Cloud swilled his own, finishing what was left in the glass and set it down on the table with a clink of glass against the wood.

"Come on, Vinny. We've been bustin' Shinra chops all month. Loosen up and have a drink," Barrett cajoled, pushing the glass his way again.

After a long period of staring down at the glass, Vincent picked it up and drank a good third of it before he set it back on the table.

Satisfied, Barrett gave Cloud a wink and nodded toward the glass. "You only drink girl drinks or you want something worth your time?"

"So, Reno… when are you going to let him stop drinking?" Rude asked, noting the flush across Tseng's cheeks and the way he actually laughed when Reno made jokes. "It's kinda scaring me."

"I'll let him stop drinkin' when he starts turnin' down the drinks." Reno pushed another one toward Tseng who was chatting to the cute little thing sitting beside him. Tseng took it without any form of complaint and started sipping at it as he talked. "Look, he's actually havin' a good time instead'a havin' the company stick shoved so far up his ass. Let 'im go."

Looking up at Rude's face, however, and the wide eyed stare his partner had on his face, Reno turned slowly back over his shoulder and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Tseng was making out with the boy beside him on the bar stool. It took several long minutes before the action registered and Reno could actually stop gaping long enough to grab Rude's arm. They both sat and stared as Tseng carded his fingers through the boy's hair and an arm slipped around Tseng's waist.

"Rude? I think he's had enough t'drink."

"How much do you think he's had?" Cloud muttered, trying to count the glasses in front of their crimson-clad friend. He knew the waitress had taken several of them already but he couldn't tell who had whose glasses where.

"Dunno how much I've had. Or you. Or him. Enough?"

Vincent was actually reclining in his chair and was speaking more than brief sentences and had unfastened his cowl, but was nowhere near appearing drunk. He stopped talking, however, and his eyes riveted to the bar. Both Cloud and Barrett turned and blinked. "Is that Tseng?"

Reno looked over and noted three of the Avalanche members and smacked Rude's shoulder. "Look. Over there. We better bail."

"Yea, looks like it might be a good idea. Get Tseng's attention."

"Hey! Stop suckin' face an' listen up!"

Cloud turned away. "I always figured Tseng a lush."

"Man, that shit's messed UP," Barrett scoffed, looking down at his now emptied glass. "Hey, we might wanna get outta here if they're here, yea?"

Vincent agreed, getting rather easily to his feet and gestured to the door.

Reno put his hand on Tseng's shoulder. "Hey, I know yer busy here, Tseng, but we oughta maybe move on, huh? Head for greener pastures?"

Tseng paused long enough to return, "I like my pastures here", and return to the awaiting lips.

Reno pulled harder. "Tseng. Seriously. Avalanche. Let's leave, huh?"

"Avalanche?" He lifted his head and watched the first two men walk past them before he could make himself move. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed Vincent's arm. "I have something to say to you," Tseng stated very firmly, pointing a finger at Vincent's face. "I have something to say to you."

Vincent stood and stared at him blandly, not even so much as a change of expression on his face.

"You've always had interesting eyes." Tseng wrapped one arm around Vincent's waist and pulled him in by his arm, planting one on him.

Vincent didn't resist.

Reno looked at Rude, then at Cloud. Cloud just stared with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. Rude's eyes kept casting back and forth between the four of them and cleared his throat. "Uh, sir?"

Tseng pulled back and turned toward Rude, arm still around Vincent. "It's not like I don't know him or something."

Reno tried to still it, but the laughter burst out and he put a hand around Tseng's elbow, pulling firmly. "Come on, Tseng, we better getcha outta here."

Tseng turned back to Vincent. "That outfit is terrible. Take it off."

Reno laughed again. "No, really, Tseng. We better get you home."

"I'm not going home unless it's with someone not you. I won't fuck you."

"Tseng, you're drunk as shit and I think y'need t'sleep it off."

"Fuck off, Reno."

"I'll take him home," Vincent offered with a slight nod of his head. "I am a man of my word. No harm will come to him."

Rude and Reno looked at each other. Reno's head jerked, Rude's eyebrow twitched and then they both looked back at him. "Make sure 'e's on 'is side, will ya? So he don't drown in his vomit. Almost did that once. Not a good time.'

"He'll be fine, I promise." Vincent put an arm around Tseng's waist and led him out of the bar.


End file.
